Keep Holding On
by Goblet-of-fire-gal
Summary: Lily Potter remebers her last night to Avril whatever the hell her last name is' Keep Holding on.  Dont like song fics dont read Lily James


Lily Potter heard him coming and she knew it was the end. She did everything she could to protect Harry but as death knocked on her door she was said to have made sure James knew she loved him.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
_

"He's here James, this is the end! I love you so much! If we don't make it through I will see you on the other side of the vail, I love you

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

"No Lily God dammit we will make it through we've stopped him 3 times before why is tonight any different!"

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_

"James I want to die fighting next to you I love you please let me die with you!"

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
"Lily don't say that you have to be here for Harry and if I die, which I won't please move on! You know I love you and you won't die"

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend_

Lily Potter herd her husband fall, he was so close yet so damn far away! He didn't let her die next to him! She would fight for Harry, for Harry and James and all her friends and even for Petunia.

_  
Yeah, yeah_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  


Lily Potter knew that she would die that night and she would live forever with James. It wasn't his fault they died it was Peters!

_Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
Now 19 years later they are all together again. The Longbottoms the Mauraders, and Peter, the traitor. Dumbledore. Lily Potter was happy for the first time since she didn't get to die by her husbands side. She watched her grandchildren board the Hogwarts Express from the other side of the veil!

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Lily Potter regreated every mean thing she had said to James but she really did have forever to make it up. Lily Evens Potter died for the cause she died so, so many others wouldn't have to!  
_  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Lily Potter was a brave woman, she was the hero of the wizarding world. The reason of Voldermort's downfall and she knew it.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

She watched her child and his children grow and do great things. Harry was so much like his father, never letting Ginny by his side when he might die, ignoring the fact he could die. Right up until it mattered!

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

Now Harry sits by his mother for the first time in 150 (hey he's magic okay and its 2 in the morning I'm tired Harry lived to be 151 okay!!!) years. She explains the night she died. James comes up and raps his arms around his one true love as she explains once again, as she will do for all eternity…

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

And make it through they did.

_**This is my first ever songfic and it may suck but like I said its 2 in the morning I'm wiped and I had to type this because I couldn't sleep. I don't own the song its Keep Holding On by Avril Levean and I don't know harry potter either**_


End file.
